70/39
Arapça harfli ayet metni **كَلَّا ۖ إِنَّا خَلَقْنَاهُمْ مِمَّا يَعْلَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Kellâ innâ ḣalaknâhum mimmâ ya’lemûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal Kelime kelime anlamı *''' kellâ''' : hayır asla *''' innâ''' : muhakkak ki biz *''' halaknâ-hum''' : onları yarattık *''' mimmâ (min mâ)' : şeyden *' ya'lemûne''' : biliyorlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Fakat imkanı yok; şüphe yok ki biz, onları, onların da bildikleri şeyden yarattık. Ali Bulaç Meali *Hayır; doğrusu Biz onları bildikleri şeyden yarattık. Ahmet Varol Meali *Hayır. Biz onları bildikleri şeyden yarattık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Hayır; doğrusu onları kendilerinin de bildikleri şeyden yaratmışızdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Hayır (ne mümkün)! Şüphesiz biz onları kendilerinin de bildikleri şeyden (meniden) yarattık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Hayır (hiç ummasınlar!) Şüphesiz biz onları, kendilerinin de bildikleri şeyden yarattık (fakat ibret almadılar, imana gelmediler). Edip Yüksel Meali *Asla; biz onları yarattık, bildikleri şeyden... Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Hayır, biz onları bildikleri şeyden yarattık. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Yağma yok, biz onları o bildikleri nesneden yarattık Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Hayır, asla. Şüphe yok ki Biz onları bilir oldukları şeyden yarattık. Muhammed Esed *Asla! Çünkü, Biz onları iyi bildikleri bir şeyden (16) yarattık! ------ *'DİPNOT16' :Yani, “toz-toprak”tan -yerin, altında ve üstünde bulunan aynı temel organik ve inorganik maddelerden: bundan çıkarılacak sonuç, yalnızca ruhî bilincin ve tavrın insanı maddî varlık kalıplarının üstüne çıkarabileceği ve ona burada mecazen “esenlik bahçesi” olarak tanımlanan iç tatmini sağlama gücü verebileceğidir. Suat Yıldırım *(Hiç heveslenmesin, hiç kimsenin öteki insanlar üzerinde böbürlenmeye hakkı olamaz). Çünkü Biz onları da, öbür insanlar gibi, o bildikleri nesneden, meniden yarattık. 77/20; 86/5-10] Süleyman Ateş Meali *Hayır! Öyle şey yok! Biz onları bildikleri şeyden yarattık. * ----- *'DİPNOT' :Fakat kendilerini bir damla sudan ne hale getirdiğimizi düşünüp ibret almıyorlar. Şaban Piriş Meali *-Asla! Biz onları bildikleri şeyden yarattık. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Asla! Biz onları da o bildikleri şeyden yarattık. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Hayır, ummasınlar! Gerçek şu ki biz onları, bildikleri şeyden yarattık. Yusuf Ali (English) *By no means! For We have created them out of the (base matter) they know!(5699) * ---- *5699 The animal part of man is nothing to be proud of, and they know it. It is by spiritual effort, and long preparation through a good life that a man can rise above the mere animal part of him to his high dignity as a spiritual being, and his noble destiny in the Hereafter. M. Pickthall (English) *Nay, verily. Lo! We created them from what they know. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *39- Hayır, biz onları bildikleri şeyden yarattık. *39. "Bölük bölük" Bu kelime "ize" nin çoğuludur ki aslı "mensup olmak" mânâsına gelen "azv" kökündendir. Herbiri bir bölüğe mensup olarak, parça parça, dağınık bir halde demektir. Müşrikler Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in etrafına halka halka, bölük bölük toplanıyor ve onun söyledikleriyle alay ederek: "Eğer Muhammed'in dediği gibi bunlar cennete girerlerse biz onlardan evvel gireriz." diyorlardı. Bunun üzerine bu âyetlerin indiği rivayet edilmiştir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *Asla! Çünkü, Biz onları iyi bildikleri bir şeyden (16) yarattık! ------ *'DİPNOT16' :Yani, “toz-toprak”tan -yerin, altında ve üstünde bulunan aynı temel organik ve inorganik maddelerden: bundan çıkarılacak sonuç, yalnızca ruhî bilincin ve tavrın insanı maddî varlık kalıplarının üstüne çıkarabileceği ve ona burada mecazen “esenlik bahçesi” olarak tanımlanan iç tatmini sağlama gücü verebileceğidir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *39. Hayır, asla, şüphe yok ki: Biz onları bilir oldukları şeyden yarattık. *39. (Hayır., asla) öyle kâfir kimseler, asla Cennete giremeyeceklerdir. (Şüphe yok ki: Biz onları bilir oldukları şeyden yarattık.) Onların yaradılışları birer döl suyundandır. Onlar haddizatında Cennete girmek şerefine, kabiliyetine sahip değildirler. Ancak ilâhî din ile nitelenmelidirler ki: Cennet nimetine kavuşturulsunlar. *Diğer bir yoruma göre de onlar, kendilerini Cenab-ı Hak'kın ne için yaratmış olduğunu bilirler, onların yaratılmaları, nefislerini îman ile, ibâdet ve itaat ile tamamladıkları ve bezemeleri içindir. Onlar ise bu hayat gayesine riâyet etmiyorlar, îmandan ve kulluk vazîfelerini İfadan kaçınıyorlar, artık onlar, Cennete lâyık olabilirler mi?.